


Strawberry Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou and Miya Atsumu in Love, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Picnics, Post-Time Skip, Short & Sweet, Strawberries, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, no beta we die like daichi, picnic dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their shared kisses are sweeter than any strawberry and it made their love for each other special.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 51





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened because I was eating strawberries.
> 
> This is my first fic on AO3 (but not my first ever fic) so pls bear with me and don't be too tough!
> 
> Also, Atsumu's slang is probably not included, sorry.

"Mm, 'Tsumu!" Hinata giggled loudly. "Stop, that tickles!" Atsumu only grinned evilly and continued to tickle the life out of his cute boyfriend, not showing any mercy. Their little game continued for a while until they were both quite exhausted. 

"'Tsumu?"

"Yeah?" came Atsumu's reply, turning around to marvel at his boyfriend. They were laying on a blanket, having a picnic date in a park full of beautiful flowers. The wind gently swept Hinata's vivid locks around, making them look extra fluffy. Atsumu's hand found itself tangled in his lover's hair, patting his head softly.

"I'm hungry!" Hinata exclaimed and smiled cutely at Atsumu. "Please feed me some strawberries?" Hinata pointed at himself and made his cutest puppy eyes. Atsumu snickered and caressed through his hair some more. "Of course, anything for you, my sunshine~,"

Atsumu got up to grab the strawberries they brought with them. Hinata whined a little at the loss of Atsumu's caresses but happily awaits the sweet strawberries that would soon be in his tummy.

"Open wide, baby~," Atsumu cooed and held a strawberry towards Hinata's mouth. The nickname made lots of little butterflies flutter around in Hinata's stomach and he opened his mouth, happily eating the strawberry. 

Atsumu continued to feed Hinata, smiling every time his boyfriend sighed in delight. "'Tsumu, I wanna feed you too!" Hinata grinned and grabbed another strawberry, holding it in front of Atsumu's face.

"I'm not hungry, Shou-kun," Atsumu said, making Hinata pout. "But why not?" the tangerine whined, begrudgingly eating the strawberry instead of his lover.

"You wanna know why?" Atsumu asked and looked at his boyfriend. Hinata nodded eagerly, staring at his boyfriend expectantly. Atsumu got closer to Hinata and stopped right next to his lover's sensitive ear.

"It's because you're so much sweeter than any strawberry I've ever eaten~," Atsumu smirked, softly blowing on the other's ear. Hinata blushed bright red and smacked Atsumu on the chest slightly. "Hmph, stop being such a flirt!" Hinata pouted and then squeaked when he suddenly got pulled on the setter's lap.

"I know you like it when I flirt with you, baby~," Atsumu grinned at his boyfriend smugly, wrapping his arm around Hinata's waist. In return, Hinata wrapped his arms around Atsumu's neck, pulling the blonde closer. "Just shut up already," Hinata sulked. 

Atsumu simply smiled and decided to comply, feeling generous today. The blonde setter pulled Hinata down, softly kissing the tangerine on the lips. Hinata blushed and returned the delicate kiss, eyes fluttering close. Their shared kiss was tender and sweet, reflecting their feelings for each other. 

Hinata giggled in the kiss softly when he pulled away. After he saw Atsumu's pout, his giggles turned into full-blown laughter. "You should see your face, 'Tsumu! It looks so weird!" he laughed, almost falling off of Atsumu's lap. "Haha, very funny, Shou," he grunted and pulled Hinata a little closer. Atsumu started to press little kisses on Hinata's neck making the other giggle again. 

"I love you, Shou~. You're too cute for this world~," Atsumu mused, softly kissing Hinata's small nose. Hinata smiled sweetly and put his forehead against Atsumu's. "I love you too, Atsumu."

The two stared into each other's eyes, blissfully in love with each other. Their shared kisses were sweeter than the sweetest strawberries and it made it all the more special.

Hinata Shouyou and Miya Atsumu were in love with each other and it would forever stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
